Can U Stay for Me
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: HUNHAN in Here.. ONESHOOT


**.**

**Can You Stay For Me?**

**Rated = T**

**Genre = Hurt Angst**

**Cast = HunHan**

**.**

**.**

Mian kalo epep kali ini saya bikin angst (gak tau berhasil apa enggak)

Mian kalo Judul gak sesuai dengan cerita..

Mian juga kalau gak ngefeel..

Ini gegara efek mikirin Kris *lah apa hubungannya*

REKOMEN AJA.. BIAR AGAK NGEFEEL, COBA BACA SAMBIL DENGERIN

**YIRUMA – KISS THE RAIN**

Yasudah saya capek cuap-cuap terus..

Silahkan membaca..

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu menatap keluar cafe melalui jendela besar disampingnya, tangannya menggenggam segelas coklat panas yang baru saja diletakkan salah satu pelayan. Sangat jelas kalau cuaca saat itu benar-benar dingin, lihatlah kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ia menghela nafas.

Ia gedikkan bahunya dan menggenggam gelas itu semakin kuat.

Syal warna hitam, dipadukan dengan jaket musim dingin berwarna soft brown dan jangan lupakan penutup telinga berwarna senada.

Menyesap sedikit demi sedikit minuman itu dengan pandangan tetap lurus keluar jendela, memperhatikan salju yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun. Setelah dirasa cukup menghangatkan diri diruangan itu, segera ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

**TRINGGG**

Suara lonceng itu terdengar saat ia membuka pintu cafe, pergerakannya lambat seakan itu slow motion. Ia hembuskan nafasnya, lagi-lagi asap putih itu.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada sosok yang berdiri tepat disamping kanannya dengan senyum yang sangat tulus. Kemudian membenarkan letak syalnya sampai menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

Berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai memutih tertutup gumpalan salju yang semakin deras. Ia mendongak, menutup kedua matanya.. ia rasakan sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya, ia menoleh mendapati sosok itu tersenyum cerah kearahnya.

"hangat.." ucapnya dengan suara lirih, sosok itu tak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum namun ia sangat menyukainya.

Sosok namja manis yang sangat ia sayangi. Mencintai melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namja itu menarik tangannya dan mengajak melanjutkan menyusuri jalanan yang terlihat agak sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada sosok yang ia sayangi, yang selalu setia tersenyum hanya untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah taman, namja manis itu menoleh dengan tatapan memohon.

"pergilah.. aku akan menunggumu disini" ucapnya melepaskan genggaman tangan mungil itu.

Tatapan memohon itu berubah menjadi tatapan berbinar dengan senyuman cerah sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

Laki-laki itu setia berdiri ditepi taman, memperhatikan orang yang ia cintai bermain air didekat kolam. Apa namja itu tak kedinginan bermain air ditengah cuaca seperti ini?

Entah kenapa cairan bening itu mulai mengalir dikedua pipi tirusnya. Terus mengalir sampai sosok yang sedari tadi ia pandangi melambaikan tangannya. Ia mendekat setelah menyeka air matanya kasar.

**.**

**.**

"wae?" tanyanya lembut mengusap rambut itu sayang.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa hangat, tangannya digenggam erat. Namja manis itu mulai berdiri dan tersenyum lagi.

Menarik tangan itu seolah isyarat mengajak pergi menuju tempat lain.

Menurut, ya itulah yang ia lakukan saat namja yang sangat ia cintai meminta sesuatu padanya. Segera ia melangkah, terus menggenggam tangan mungil yang tak pernah dingin digenggamannya.

Laki-laki itu—Ia adalah Sehun, ia selalu menggenggam tangan mungil yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia sangat takut kehilangan sosok yang saat ini tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Namja manis itu menoleh dan berhenti melangkah saat melihat aliran sungai kecil dipipi Sehun.

Jari-jari mungilnya mulai terangkat dan menghapus airmata itu lembut. Ia menatap dalam manik hitam yang tersirat akan ketakutan, ia menggeleng dan tersenyum.. jari mungilnya mengusap pipi Sehun sayang.

Sehun ikut tersenyum walau air matanya mulai jatuh lagi bahkan semakin deras. Bolehkah ia merasa takut? Bukankah takut kehilangan adalah suatu hal yang wajar?

**.**

**.**

Namja manis itu tak lagi tersenyum, matanya juga ikut berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat Sehun menghapus airmatanya kasar, bibirnya mulai mengukir senyum. Ia tak mau namja yang sangat ia cintai ikut menangis karnanya.

"kita pergi?" tanya Sehun serak dengan senyum yang masih setia ia berikan. Namja manis itu kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

Berjalan dengan langkah ringan, lebih dulu dibanding Sehun. Sepertinya ia sangat senang.

Kali ini mereka pergi ketaman hiburan, ia selalu berada didekat sosok yang ia cintai. Walau taman hiburan itu tutup, namun tak sedikitpun menghentikan niatnya untuk kesana hanya karena itu permintaan sosok yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Duduk disalah satu bangku, ia genganggam erat tangan mungil itu. Namja manis itu bersender kebahu Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun.." panggilnya lembut untuk pertama kalinya.

"ne hyung?" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar.

Namja manis itu duduk dengan tegak, sedikit memutar duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun. Menunduk tak berani menatap manik mata hitam yang menyedihkan baginya.

"Mianhe.."

"aniya, hyung tak perlu minta maaf" kali ini air mata sudah kembali membasahi pipinya yang semakin tirus.

"jangan menangis jebal.." namja itu mendongak dan menatap dalam.

"hyung juga jangan menangis" tubuh itu mulai bergetar menahan isakannya.

"berjanjilah pada hyung eum?" jari mungil itu membelai pipi Sehun sayang. Hanya sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"bejanjilah hidup dengan baik, jangan terlalu memikirkan hyung lagi. Hyung selalu ada disisimu.. berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, kau menyakiti hyung dengan airmatamu.."

"hyung..hiks" kali ini Sehun mulai terisak, matanya sangat merah.

"bukan hanya hyung yang sakit, pasti semua orang yang menyayangimu akan sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Hyung mohon, kembalilah menjadi Sehun yang ceria dan lucu seperti dulu.. berjanjilah pada hyung" namja manis itu menangis, ia tak bisa terus seperti ini.

"hyung kembalilah jebal, hanya hyung yang bisa membuatku seperti dulu.."

Namja manis itu tersenyum.

"sangat, hyung sangat ingin kembali bersamamu tapi hyung tidak bisa. Kembalilah seperti dulu tanpa hyung, kau bisa Sehun.. demi hyung, kau menyayangi hyung kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia sangat menyayangi, sangat mencintai sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Namja manis itu mendongak kemudian kembali menatap Sehun.

"hyung harus pergi sekarang.. jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?"

"andwe.. hyung! Jeball hiks hyung.." tangis Sehun pecah saat sosok itu mulai memudar..

"Saranghae Oh Sehun" bisikan itu mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

"hyung!" pilunya, ia cengkram dadanya kuat-kuat.

**.**

**.**

Setelah sadar, segera ia berlari meninggalkan bangku itu. Andai ia menoleh, sosok yang amat ia cintai masih duduk disana dengan senyuman yang sangat manis menatap kepergiannya.

"hyung..hiks" isaknya ditengah lari menuju suatu tempat.

Langkahnya semakin cepat saat ia melihat deretan mobil yang memenuhi jalanan itu. Semakin cepat bahkan tak menghiraukan suara orang-orang yang memanggilnya sedih dan lirih.

Air matanya terus saja menetes, langkahnya melemas. Disana, disana ia lihat orang-orang berdiri melingkari sebuah makam.

"Luhan hyung.." lirihnya, ia mendekat.

"Sehun?" ucap salah seorang saat berbalik setelah meletakkan rangkaian bunga.

Orang-orang yang ada disana ikut menoleh, dan betapa mereka merasa kasihan melihat kondisi namja yang dulu selalu ceria bahkan menghibur mereka saat sedih kini berurai airmata.

Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat Sehun tersenyum lagi namun hal itu tak mungkin.

Luhan, hanya Luhan yang bisa mengembalikan keceriaan Sehun. Namun bagaimana bisa kalau namja manis itu sudah terbaring kaku dibawah batu nisan itu?

"hyung.." Sehun terduduk didepan makam Luhan.

Sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu ada disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, tersenyum padanya, menghapus air matanya.. tapi kini sosoknya hanya ada disebuah bingkai foto dihadapan makam itu.

**.**

**.**

"hyung, kau janjikan akan ada untukku? Kau janjikan akan selalu disampingku? Kenapa kau mengingkarinya?! Hyung!" ia memukuli makam tak berdosa itu. Beberapa orang yang ada disekitarnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai pergi karena tak sanggup melihat Sehun seperti ini.

"hyung kau pembohong ! aku membenci seorang pembohong, hyung tau itu kan! Kumohon.." pilunya.

"Sehun, jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat Luhan tak tenang nantinya" nasihat seseorang yang kini ikut berjongkok dihadapan makam Luhan. Ia ikut menangis.

"Luhan hyung..hiks"

"Sehun.. relakan Lukan" ia memeluk Sehun erat.

"Luhan hyung.."

"Sehun.. Luhan pasti sedih melihatmu seperti ini, relakan dia.. ku mohon"

"hiks.."

Saat ia rasa isakan namja dipelukannya mulai mereda ia segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan eum.. aku yakin Luhan masih mendengarnya"

"hiks.. Luhan hyung, saranghae jeongmal saranghae" hanya sedikit isakan namun air mata tak lagi terlihat mengalir dipipinya.

**.**

**.**

Setelahnya, beberapa orang mengajaknya pergi. Seseorang yang tadi memeluknya terus memegang lengannya karena ia tau namja ini masih sangat terpukul dengan kepergian kekasihnya yang mendadak.

Mendadak? Ya sangat mendadak, baru kemarin mereka—Sehun danLuhan—berencana pergi ketaman hiburan bersama. Tapi salahkah kalau sebuah truk sudah mengambil nyawa orang yang paling Sehun sayangi?

Tanpa ia ketahui, Luhan namja manis itu berdiri didekat makamnya. Tersenyum memandang kepergian Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Nado.. Nado Saranghae Oh Sehun, hyung akan selalu disisimu" ucapnya dan bayangan itu mulai menghilang.

**END !**

* * *

**Oke ini gak ngefeel yak? Endingnya gaje pula..**

**Yasudahlah..**

**RnR pliss.. gomawo**


End file.
